Frozen
by megan.reeves93
Summary: Cough. Stumble. Shiver.


_Cough. Stumble. Shiver._

She stumbles, a almost half-run, away from the camp where she had been held for the past 24 hours. They haven't found out yet, that she escaped. But they will soon. She looks down, and sees her feet. They're really red.

_But I've only been out here for a few minutes. It can't be that yet, can it?_

Megan looks around for shelter, but all she sees is snow. And trees.

_Snow is shelter, right? Well, it'll have to do._

She collapses into a snow bank; and exhaustion overcomes her as she is swallowed into blackness.

"Don, we've got a hit! The kidnappers are using Megan's cell phone!"

"Give me the address." Charlie reads off the address, and Don thanks him, and hangs up.

"We've got the address. Larry, you can come, but stay in the car unless we tell you to come out. Alright?"

"Of course."

"Here's the place!"

They walk in, but find the camp deserted.

"Don, look. Footprints, of bare feet."

They follow them, and end up at a snowbank.

"Megan!"

Don lifts Megan into his arms, and checks for a pulse.

"She's got a pulse, it's weak, but it's there. Megan, can you hear me?"

She moans, and starts to make small movements.

"Can you open your eyes? Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes."

She finally cracks her eyes open, and weakly smiles.

"That's a girl. Now, stay awake, okay? Larry's here, and he'll ride with you in the ambulance, okay?"

" 'kay."

"David, Colby, go get Larry and make sure he gets on the ambulance."

"Sure."

They ran towards Don's SUV.

"Here, Megan, we're gonna get you all warmed up."

Don runs up to the ambulance with Megan in his arms, just as Larry comes over.

"Oh my gosh!" Larry rushes to Megan's side, and brushes her hair out of her face, careful not to touch the bright red blisters that covered her body

"Larry. M'tired."

"I know, sweetheart. Just try and stay awake. I promise I'll be with you. Okay?"

She nods, shutting her eyes.

"Megan. Keep your eyes open, okay? Stay with me, love."

"M'tryin'. 'S hard..."

"Megan? Can you hear me?"

She opens her eyes slowly, and is faced with the blinding light of which could only be a hospital room. She tries to move her hand, but fails, and looks around. She's wrapped in bandages from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes.

"You're awake. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Megan smilies at Larry, and opens her mouth to speak, but finds it very hard to get anything but a groan out.

"Shh. Don't talk." He leaves her field of vision, coming back with a cup of water.

She tries to move her hand, but he gently pushes it down, and slides a hand behind her head, lifting it gently. Larry's other hand comes up to hold the paper cup to her lips, and she takes a few sips before shutting her eyes. He lays her head back on the pillow and puts the cup on the nightstand.

"What...Doc say'?"

"She said that the frostbite is pretty bad, but we found you in time to stop it from becoming too severe. And the hypothermia will wear off in about 12 hours."

"What about these?" Megan asks, lifting her bandaged hand up.

"Well, first of all, she said you shouldn't be moving around a lot." He began, with a smile.

"But, I haven't heard anything else."

"I have." A voice came from the door, and Megan and Larry turned to see it was Megan's doctor.

"How are you feeling, Megan?" Dr. Stevens asks as she walks to Megan's side.

"Tired. Sore."

"That's normal. Now, as Larry said, you shouldn't be moving around a lot. The bandages will come off before you leave, which, depending on your progress, will be somewhere between 4 days and a week. You'll have to take off another 1 1/2-2 weeks, and then you'll probably be on desk work for a few days."

Megan sighs, and looks at Larry.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Megan asks as she tries to hold Larry's hand with her bandaged one.

"We'll know more in a few days, but I don't think so." Dr. Stevens gives Megan a gentle smile, and turns around and leaves.

Megan looks at Larry, and her eyelids droop in exhaustion.

"Rest, Megan. I'll be here."

_This fic was written for the Angst vs Schmoop Challenge at http:/ numb3rswriteoff . livejournal . com/ When you're done, please check out the other challenge fic at http:/ numb3rswriteoff . livejournal . com/. Thank you!_


End file.
